The truth of me
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Merlin je přímočarý a čitelný jako otevřená kniha, pro ostatní by se rozdal a bezpečí kohokoli považuje za důležitější a přednější, než svoje vlastní, a neumí lhát, ani kdyby mu to mělo zachránit život. A Artuš někde hluboko uvnitř ví, že je to proto, že Merlin – na rozdíl od něj – nikdy nemusel předstírat, že je někdo jiný. Artuš/Merlin, Artuš/Guinevere, Artuš/OMC


Artuš nebyl nikdy tak zmatený, jako když se u dvora objeví Morgana.

Je mladinká – sotva třináct, jen o pár hloupých měsíců starší než on – a hubená, otcova nová svěřenkyně. Ale má velké smutné oči, od kterých nedokážou odvést pozornost ani krásné hedvábné šaty, které má na sobě, zlaté a temně rudé, jako znak Kamelotu. Artuš ví, že přišla žít k nim, protože její otec nedávno zemřel, a okamžitě, ještě dřív, než to dostane příkazem, si slíbí, že bude tu dívku chránit, aby se jí už nikdy nic zlého nestalo.

Ale Morgana nepotřebuje ochraňovat. Je silná a hrdá, tak moc, že nikomu nedovolí vidět její slzy smutku po otci nebo slyšet její pláč, v noci, když ji trápí noční můry. Nikdy nevypadá jinak než vyrovnaná a sebejistá, přestože je bledá a má kruhy pod očima. Nikdy k sobě nepustí nikoho dost blízko na to, aby dostal šanci pokusit se jí porozumět nebo jí pomoci. Mečem se dovede ohánět stejně dobře jako každý rytíř a Artuš si je jistý, že by se o sebe dokázala postarat, pokud by to bylo třeba, a během hostin a všech těch ostatních formálních událostí, kterým se Artuš vždycky tolik snažil vyhnout a účastnil se jich jen proto, že musel, je jako ryba ve vodě, s oblibou v centru pozornosti.

Artuš to nemůže pochopit. Proč by někdo chtěl stát v čele, proč by chtěl, aby si ho všichni všímali, jak někdo může toužit vést lidi. Artuš miluje Kamelot, samozřejmě. Miluje kamelotský lid, všechny ty silné muže a odvážné ženy, a je hrdý na to, že jim může sloužit, že může být jejich rytířem, že je může chránit. Ale vládnout jim, rozhodovat o jejich budoucnosti, být zodpovědný za všechno, co se s jeho královstvím stane?

Někdy, když Artuš v noci usíná, myslí na to, jak rád by odešel. Jak rád by všechno nechal za sebou, přenechal královské starosti Morganě a odešel někam daleko, kde ho nikdo nezná. Jak moc by se chtěl ztratit v davu a být jen obyčejným rytířem nebo obchodníkem nebo farmářem, někým bezejmenným, kdo není důležitý pro nikoho, kromě několika málo lidí. Jak rád by za sebou nechal to zbytečně drahé oblečení, které ho tolik odlišuje od ostatních, a chodil v příliš volných kalhotách jako muži z trhu nebo sluhové na hradě (hubení, ale s pažemi posilněnými nekonečným nošením věder s vodou), nebo se slámou ve vlasech jako ten nový mladík od koní (tmavovlasý a stále usměvavý, pokaždé s milým slovem po ruce, kdykoli se Artuš objeví ve stájích).

Jak rád by za sebou nechal tu korunu, která ho tak nevyhnutelně čeká, a šel někam, kde pro nikoho nebude budoucím králem.

Někam, kde by nemusel být ničím víc, než jen Artušem.

xXx

Lord Gareth je jedním z jeho nových rytířů. Je mladý, sotva o rok nebo o dva starší než Artuš, nejmladší ze tří bratrů. Jeho otec je tvrdý muž s málo přáteli a ne úplně šťastným obličejem, ale vždycky býval dobrý, cenný spojenec, protože ke všemu svému majetku a pozemkům nikdy nezakolísal ve své loajalitě vůči Kamelotu. Jeho syn je u dvora vítaný stejně tak, a Gareth měl mnohem větší štěstí, co se vzhledu týče. Je vysoký a má široká ramena a úzký pas a vlasy tmavé jako noc. S mečem zachází, jako by ho měl v ruce od chvíle, kdy se narodil, a když se přidá k tréninku rytířů, nová posila, odhodlaný a s nadšením, pohybuje se na cvičišti zlehka, ale s velkou silou za každým zásahem, jeho kroky přesné a rychlé, jeho tělo štíhlé a obratné.

Artuš se na něj nemůže přestat dívat. Nemůže ho přestat sledovat, během tréninků nebo hostin nebo loveckých výprav. Pokaždé se musí vědomě donutit k tomu, aby od něj odtrhl pohled a nemyslel na to, jak se mu bouří krev, jak ho brní v konečcích prstů, protože Gareth je tak blízko, stačilo by jen trochu natáhnout ruku a mohl by se ho dotknout. Jenže to není správné, Artuš by neměl chtít něco takového, ale když se mu pokusí vyhýbat, trávit víc času s otcem nebo o samotě, jen aby odvedl své myšlenky kamkoli jinam, je to ještě horší, a po nocích, které jsou pro něj už tak neklidné, ho začnou pronásledovat sny, zmatené, ale plné kůže a tepla a doteků, tak důvěrných, že když se probouzí, je rudý studem a v očích ho pálí slzy.

„Lord Gareth," zvedne Artuš bez přemýšlení obočí směrem k mladému muži a krátce kolem sebe mávne mečem, než si uvědomí, že ho právě vyzval na cvičný souboj.

Gareth se usměje a přikývne, a zatímco ostatní rytíři výzvu vezmou jako důvod k tomu, aby na okamžik zapomněli na trénink, postavili se do volného kroužku kolem nich a jen se dívali, Gareth pevným krokem vyrazí k Artušovi, než se zastaví na dva kroky od něj, meč připravený a ve tváři pořád ten samý jemný úsměv.

Artuš se nadechne skrze zaťaté zuby a narovná se v ramenou, načež bez zdržování udělá první výpad, protože tohle umí, v tomhle je dobrý, vždycky byl. Možná mu to vrátí ztracenou rovnováhu, když se soustředí na něco, co tak dobře zná, ale Gareth je obratný a téměř vyrovnaný protivník a Artuš je příliš rozptýlený jeho půvabem, jeho blízkostí. Garethovi se podaří zasadit mu těsně nad koleno zásah, který by byl nejen bolestivý, ale také nebezpečný a dost možná i souboj rozhodující, kdyby se jednalo o jinou zbraň než o meč se ztupenými hranami. Kdyby to byl skutečný souboj.

„Oh." Artuš zavrávorá dozadu, o pár kroků, a jen sotva se udrží na nohou.

Gareth se široce usměje, potěšený svým úspěchem, a jeho obličej se rozzáří. Artuše bodne někde hluboko pod žebry a na okamžik se může jen sotva nadechnout, protože Gareth má díky námaze zrudlé tváře a oddechuje nepravidelně a prudce, a Artuš chce blíž, jen o trochu, chce se k němu naklonit, jen tak blízko, aby cítil jeho dech na své tváři, možná se rty dotknout jeho líce… Artuš se roztřeseně nadechne, a když Gareth znovu vyrazí proti němu, reaguje zcela automaticky a uhne z dosahu jeho meče, jen aby se otočil na patě a udělal přesně tentýž výpad jako jeho protivník, tak rychle, že Gareth nemá šanci uhnout nebo jeho ránu vykrýt. Místo toho skončí na zádech v trávě, s tmavými vlasy rozprostřenými kolem hlavy, paže roztažené a pusu pootevřenou překvapením.

Artuš klesne na kolena a jednu nohu přehodí přes Garethovy boky a skloní se nad ním, ve tváři vítězný úsměv. Přes hrdlo mu napřáhne meč, aby mu zabránil zvednout se, jenomže Gareth se o nic takového nepokouší. Jen leží v trávě a vzhlíží k němu, hnědé oči rozšířené a rty – růžové a plné a skoro dívčí – pootevřené a Artuš si až teď uvědomí, že Garethovi sedí na klíně, kolena podél jeho boků.

Jenže Gareth se ho ze sebe nepokusí shodit, ani na okamžik. Jeho dech je zrychlený, ale nepřestává na Artuše zírat, v očích něco, co vypadá jako výzva, a pak pohne rukou, jen nepatrně, a krátce zboku sklouzne palcem po Artušově noze, než stiskne, těsně nad kolenem, pohled stále upřený do Artušova obličeje.

Artuš polkne a najednou si je jistý, že nikdy nechtěl nic tak moc, jako sklonit se ještě níž, až k jeho tváři, zabořit mu obličej do ohbí krku a jen se nadechnout, přitisknout mu rty na kůži, možná mu vplést prsty do vlasů a přitáhnout si ho k sobě blíž, ale pak se zarazí, se svrbícími prsty a každým svalem napjatým, protože ví, že nesmí, že takové chování – i jen _myslet_ na něco takového, na muže, _takovým_ způsobem – není správné, že by to nikdo nepochopil.

To ale neznamená, že nechce, a Gareth pořád svírá prsty jeho stehno, oči rozevřené doširoka a _ochotné_ , protože Gareth _taky_ chce, aby se k němu Artuš sklonil, jistě ano, protože si právě bezděky olízl rty, s očima upřenýma na Artušova ústa, a to znamená, že Gareth musí být stejný jako on, protože taky _chce_ –

Artuš uhne pohledem, srdce bušící, když si uvědomí, že nejsou sami. Kolem stojí celá skupina rytířů a všichni, kdo se přišli podívat na jejich trénink, celá řada lidí, a on ještě pořád tiskne Garetha k zemi, bez jakékoli představy o tom, jak už je to dlouho, a jestli se to stále ještě dá omluvit jako součást souboje, jen způsob, jak soupeři ukázat, že je poražen, nebo jestli už to prvá příliš dlouhou dobu. Jestli si jeho rytíři v duchu neříkají, že něco není v pořádku, jestli nezačínají nad Artušovým chováním uvažovat, jestli nezačínají hádat, blížit se v duchu ke správným závěrům o Artušově sklonech (ano, _sklonech_ , protože Gareth není jen náhoda, Artuš se nikdy nezajímal o ženy, o žádnou z těch princezen nebo urozených dam nebo hezkých služek, za kterými se věčně otáčeli jeho rytíři). Artušovi se po zádech rozběhne mráz a on prudce vstane na nohy, dříve, než ti okolo začnou mluvit, než pochopí, že Artuš není, jaký by měl být, a podívá se na Garetha, který pořád ještě leží nehybně na zemi, jen na tak dlouho, aby v jeho očích stačil zahlédnout zklamání.

xXx

Okolo nikdo není, v nejbližších chodbách ticho a přítmí, protože je tak pozdě, že nechali hořet jen každou druhou nebo třetí pochodeň, a Artuš se musí přemáhat, nehty zaťaté do dlaní, aby neopětoval Garethovo sevření.

„Co –?" zamumlá a zavrtí hlavou, ale nebrání se, když mu Gareth obemkne prsty kolem paží, těsně pod rameny, a dvěma kroky a mírným tlakem ho donutí couvnout, aby ho mohl přitisknout ke stěně. Artuš prudce vydechne, ale neřekne ani slovo, nijak se ho nepokusí zastavit, když se k němu Gareth přitiskne po celé délce těla, od širokých ramen až po prsty u nohou, horký a tak strašně _blízko_ , a potom skloní hlavu a přitiskne mu rty ke kůži na krku, hned pod ucho.

Tiskne se k němu celým tělem, vzrušený, určitě, protože Artuš cítí někde vysoko na svém stehně jemný tlak, a Garethův dech šimrá a Artuš ze sebe vydá slabounký zvuk, který zní trochu jako zakňourání i jemu samotnému. A pak Gareth pomalu pootevře rty a dotkne se jeho kůže špičkou jazyka, jako by ho chtěl ochutnat, a Artušovi klesnou víčka, a on najednou nechce nic jiného, než tak zůstat, nejlépe napořád, v jeho sevření, klidně tady na chodbě, kam může kdykoli –

Artuš zalapá po dechu a otevře oči. „Ne," dostane ze sebe a pokusí se ze sebe muže setřást, protože jsou na _chodbě_ , a co když někdo přijde, co když je někdo _uvidí_? Bez přemýšlení, ve slepé panice od sebe Garetha odstrčí, a v podstatě uteče, otřesený, aby se schoval ve svých komnatách, někde, kam se nikdo neodváží vejít bez jeho povolení, kde nehrozí, že by byl vyrušen.

Artuš rychle zamrká, aby zaplašil slzy, jenže je mu sedmnáct, je mladý a zdravý a plný sil, a nemůže se té myšlenky zbavit. Lord Gareth, silný a půvabný úplně jiným způsobem než dívky, jeho tělo pevné a bez ženských křivek, ale vyzařující teplo, když ležel na zádech pod ním, když nad ním Artuš při tréninku zvítězil, jeho rychle se zvedající a zase klesající hrudník, jak lapal po dechu, jeho pootevřené rty a pohled upřený přímo na Artuše, který ho tiskl k zemi, to, jak na něj zíral, v očích výzvu, a jak si olízl rty, aby je navlhčil, skoro jako by chtěl Artuše _políbit_ , jak _on_ tiskl ke stěně Artuše, přímo v chodbě, kde je mohl kdykoli někdo přistihnout, jak horký byl jeho dech na Artušově tváři, jeho prsty, když Artušovi sevřel ramena a přitiskl se k němu silněji, jen před chvílí, a –

Tlumeně zasténá do tmy, protože je vzrušený, tak, jako není nikdy, když se snaží myslet na dívky. Třesoucími se prsty jedné ruky si sklouzne k pasu, ke šněrování kalhot, a po pár nekonečných vteřinách se dostane rukou až pod ně, a vezme se do dlaně, druhé předloktí přehozené přes oči, a zkusí pár pomalých pohybů, které obvykle fungují. Dneska ale ne, dneska je to málo, dneska potřebuje něco… Artuš bez uvažování rozevře stehna a jeho prsty sklouznou níž, opatrné ale zvědavé, a stačí jediný lehký dotyk na jemné kůži, tam, kde se nikdy předtím nedotýkal, aby se Artušovi zadrhl dech v hrdle. Kolena mu klesnou do stran a on je najednou otevřený, tak otevřený, tak prázdný, oči zavřené tak pevně, že má v koutcích slzy.

Je to jen instinkt, čistá potřeba, když obkrouží špičkou prstu ten sval, a potom vklouzne dovnitř, sotva víc než po první kloub. Ale přesto je to dost na to, aby zalapal po dechu, hrdlo sevřené. Hlavou mu víří myšlenky na to, jak špatnéšpatnéšpatné dobré to je, jak správné, jak ponižující a _zlé_ by bylo, kdyby to někdo zjistil, kdyby někdo věděl, jak moc se mu to líbí, jeho vlastní prsty – teď už dva a mnohem, mnohem lepší, když s nimi zkusí pomalu pohybovat tam a zpátky – uvnitř jeho těla, jak zrychleně dýchá, rty pootevřené, a jak ještě víc roztahuje stehna, tak moc, jak mu to dovolí přikrývka shrnutá do nohou postele a omotaná kolem jeho kotníků, jak bez přemýšlení zvedá a zvedá a zvedá boky, aby toho pocitu bylo ještě víc, aby to bylo ještě intenzivnější. Vědomí toho, že by totéž nejspíš udělal pro Garetha, kdyby ho o to požádal, že by mu dovolil, aby se ho dotýkal, aby si s jeho tělem dělal, co chce, jen kdyby se ho Artuš mohl na oplátku taky dotýkat, kdyby mu mohl zajet prsty do vlasů a přitisknout mu rty na to měkké místečko hned pod uchem, aby zjistil, jak jeho kůže chutná, přitisknout se k němu, prosící a s nohama roztaženýma, jako dívka, nehodný toho, aby byl princ.

Jenže Artuš _je_ princ a vždycky bude princ, protože jeho otec nemá nikoho, koho by mohl posadit na trůn místo něj. Nikdo – _nikdy_ – nesmí zjistit, že je s Artušem něco v nepořádku. A on ví, že je s ním něco špatně, musí být, jinak by mu přece něco tak nepřirozeného nemohlo přinášet tolik potěšení, nemohl by chtít –

Artuš trhaně vydechne a na pár okamžiků znehybní, aby se uklidnil, protože tohle musí přestat, a to okamžitě, jenomže je vzrušený, tak moc, že to téměř bolí, jeho penis tvrdý, přestože se ho sotva dotkl. Hrudník se mu prudce zvedá a klesá, a když se Artuš pokusí přestat, prsty se mu zkroutí, jako by měly vlastní vůli, a on se omylem dotkne něčeho uvnitř. Před očima se mu zajiskří, malé bílé body, a on táhle zasténá, prsty volné ruky pevně sevřené v látce prostěradla, než se kousne do rtu, vyděšený představou, že by ho někdo mohl slyšet, že by mohl někdo přijít a najít ho _takhle_ , polonahého a s roztaženými stehny, s prsty uvnitř jeho vlastního těla a se slzami v očích, protože je to špatné a Artuš nikdy nezažil něco lepšího. Ale nikdo nepřichází, aby se podíval, co se děje, Artuš nezaslechne žádný zvuk za dveřmi svých komnat, žádné kroky na chodbě, a tak to udělá znovu, pokrčí prsty, aby se dotkl toho místa tam uvnitř, tentokrát jemněji, trochu víc připravený na ten pocit, zuby zaťaté, aby mu neunikl ani hlásek, všechny svaly napnuté k prasknutí. A potom nemůže přestat, hlavu zakloněnou dozadu a rty pootevřené, jak lapá po dechu, víčka pevně sevřená, a jeho pohyby jsou o něco jistější, každý další o trochu prudší, protože si boky vychází vstříc. S prohnutým zády se poškádlí dalším prstem, jen lehce, protože chce vědět, jaký je to pocit, jak asi vypadá tam dole, růžový a roztažený kolem vlastních prstů, a pak ho napadne, jestli by ten prst mohl přidat k těm dalším dvěma? Ale ne, to jistě není možné, jenže při té myšlence roztáhne stehna ještě víc, bez jakéhokoli vědomého rozhodnutí, aby si udělal místo, jen trošku, jen ještě o malinko víc… Jeho prsteníček vklouzne dovnitř téměř bez odporu a Artuš se cítí tak plný a jeho prsty jsou teď skoro stejně široké jako –

Artuš šokovaně vytřeští oči, když si uvědomí, co – koho – přesně si celou dobu představoval, ale než stačí cokoli udělat, vyvrcholí, prudce a s přidušením zasténáním. Svaly se mu sevřou kolem prstů tak silně, že to bolí, a on jen dýchá, pohled upřený na nebesa své postele, halenu, kterou si nestačil sundat, vlhkou.

Trvá mu celé minuty, než se vzpamatuje dost na to, aby si alespoň svlékl halenu a utřel si s ní břicho a ruce, a když se přinutí nemyslet vůbec na nic, dokáže se otřít i mezi stehny, opatrný tam, kde je otevřený a citlivý, než odhodí špinavou halenu na podlahu co nejdál od sebe, a pečlivě si natáhne a zaváže kalhoty.

Když konečně usne, leží na boku, stočený do klubíčka, s koleny přitisknutými k hrudi, a přikrývku má vytaženou až pod bradu.

xXx

Tři dny nato je lord Gareth pryč. Odjede bez jediného slova vysvětlení, dokonce se ani nerozloučí, a Artuš to zjistí, až když ráno přijde na trénink a jeho místo v řadě je volné. Podle ostatních mužů brzy vstal a opustil Kamelot chvíli před tím, než vyšlo slunce.

Artuš se snaží ignorovat pocit, že přišel o víc než jen o mladého, nadějného rytíře.

xXx

Artuš se soustředí na svůj rytířský trénink a na svá studia a snaží se nevnímat nic ostatní. Jeho rytíři už nejsou přáteli, a on ví, že je to tak lepší, jednodušší udržovat si od nich odstup, nějakou bezpečnou vzdálenost. Je to jednodušší než dívat se a doufat a _chtít_ a Artuš se tak moc zaměří na to, aby svému otci udělal radost, aby byl dokonalý princ, když už nemůže být pořádný muž, že si sotva všimne, když se lidé okolo začnou odtahovat od něj.

Ve skutečnosti si jen sotva všimne, že si ani nemá s kým upřímně promluvit, dokud se neobjeví Merlin.

xXx

Merlin působí jednoduše.

Není hloupý. Artuš ví, že není, i když tvrdí opak a bez přestání si z něj dělá legraci. Ve skutečnosti si nikdy nemyslel, že je Merlin hloupý. Merlin je chytrý a odvážný (Artuš nikdy nezapomene, jak se mu postavil a bránil toho kluka, tehdy, když se poznali), jen neumí strategicky uvažovat. Je přímočarý a čitelný jako otevřená kniha, pro ostatní by se rozdal a bezpečí kohokoli považuje za důležitější a _přednější_ , než svoje vlastní. Neumí mlčet, i když by měl, a neumí lhát, ani kdyby mu to mělo zachránit život.

A Artuš někde hluboko uvnitř ví, že je to proto, že Merlin – na rozdíl od něj – nikdy nemusel předstírat, že je někdo jiný.

„Dobrou noc," říká mu Merlin každý večer, než opustí jeho komnaty, aby se vrátil do své vlastní postele a trochu si odpočinul předtím, než bude ráno zase muset vstávat, a Artuš, v oblečení na noc a pod vlastní přikrývkou (v posteli, která je příliš velká a příliš studená – příliš prázdná – pro jednoho člověka), zatíná zuby a zarývá si nehty do dlaní, aby ho nevzal za ruku, když se Merlin zastaví u jeho postele, aby sfoukl svíčku na jeho nočním stolku. Kouše se do rtu, aby si ho nepřitáhl k sobě a neřekl mu, ať zůstane, a pak dlouho do noci zírá do tmy, a přemýšlí, jak dlouho to ještě může trvat.

Jak dlouho ještě, než ho Merlin odhalí, než Artuš ztratí sílu ovládat se a podlehne tomu mrazení v zádech, pokaždé když mu Merlin pomáhá s oblékáním, pomalý a pečlivý a tak blízko, jak dlouho, než ho zradí slova nebo než ho po některém z tréninků přemůže adrenalin a on Merlina přitiskne někam ke stěně, prsty v jeho vlasech a rty na jeho, pořád ještě v brnění. Jak dlouho, než se otcův občasný zkoumavý pohled a podezíravě přivřené oči změní v čiré znechucení, až pochopí, že pro Artuše je Merlin mnohem víc, než jen obyčejný sluha, mnohem víc, než měl kdy nějaký kluk z vesnice právo být.

Merlin je mu blíž, než mu byl kdokoli jiný za celé roky, a Artuš ví, že nemusí, pokud nebude chtít, že může kdykoli odejít, kdykoli ho opustit. Ale Merlin zůstává po jeho boku, den za dnem, a nikdy nekomentuje to, jak Artuš pečlivě věnuje pozornost každé ženě u dvora a každé princezně, která navštíví Kamelot (přesně tolik pozornosti, kolik je vhodné a zdvořilé, a nikdy víc), ale nikdy žádné z nich nedovolí, aby se k němu dostala nějak blíž. Nikdy nekomentuje, že se na něj Artuš dívá příliš upřeně nebo příliš dlouze, nebo že si pro něj vymýšlí tolik nesmyslných a zcela zbytečných úkolů, jen aby ho udržel ve své blízkosti, a Artuš si občas myslí, že mu Merlin možná rozumí, že ho možná chápe. Možná je dokonce stejný jako on, nevinný, drahý Merlin, možná se mu v noci taky nezdá o dívkách a možná v sobě dusí city a touhy podobně jako Artuš. Možná se také kouše do rtu pokaždé, když se banda rytířů v noci u ohně směje nad vínem drbům o jednom z lordů, který má nádhernou manželku, ale přesto prý má v posteli radši muže, a přitom si říká, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby mohl – jen jednou – opravdu mít nějakého muže, a ne nad tím jen přemýšlet. Opravdu se ho dotýkat, prsty přejíždět po jeho kůži a být mu blízko, beze strachu, že bude odmítnut nebo odhalen, beze studu a bez pocitu, že dělá něco, co by neměl.

A pak vždycky potřese hlavou, aby tu myšlenku zahnal, protože to není možné, Merlin je přece příliš dobrý, příliš ušlechtilý a nevinný na to, aby cítil něco podobného.

„Dobrou noc," odpovídá proto jen, se zpožděním, když konečně nabere dech, a zavře oči, soustředěný, jak naslouchá tichému klapnutí dveří, rozhodnutý nikdy Merlinovi neukázat, co cítí, nikdy mu nedovolit vidět, jak moc se v něm plete, když tvrdí, že z něj jednou bude velký král.

Někdy ale, když Merlin promluví mnohem moudřeji, než by se kdy od něj dalo očekávat, a jeho oči vypadají mnohem starší, než by měly být, jako by viděl v životě věci, na které by nejraději zapomněl, Artuše napadne, že Merlin, jeho hloupý, nešikovný sluha (jeho nejbližší, nejvěrnější přítel), moc dobře ví, jaké to je schovávat se.

Někdy ho napadne, že pokud by ho kdo mohl pochopit, byl by to Merlin.

xXx

Artuš vždycky očekával, že se jednoho dne bude muset oženit. Vždycky to patřilo k tomu, že je princ, jen další z jeho povinností – oženit se, dát Kamelotu královnu, která se bude zajímat o problémy svého lidu, přivést na svět dědice, někoho, kdo se postará o jeho království, až Artuš nebude moci.

Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že to přijde tak _brzy_.

Otec na něj vyčkávavě zírá, netrpělivý, protože Artuš měl už dávno odpovědět, měl už dávno přikývnout a souhlasit, protože Adelaine je jen o rok mladší než on, hezká a duchaplná a jediná dcera, a tak pevné spojení s jejím bohatým a vlivným otcem, jakým by byl sňatek, by byla pro Kamelot výborný politický krok, jenže…

„Ne, otče, já –" vyhrkne Artuš a udělá krok k němu dřív, než se stačí zamyslet nad tím, co dělá, než se stačí zarazit a nasadit nějaký méně výmluvný výraz, zachovat si chladnou hlavu a pokusit se to otci nějak diplomaticky vymluvit. Ale ta představa samotná mu rozbuší srdce a on nedokáže přemýšlet. „Já nemůžu."

Protože, samozřejmě, jak by se mohl oženit? Jak by mohl nějakou ženu vtáhnout do sňatku, i kdyby to bylo pro dobro Kamelotu, jak by mohl vědomě bránit jejímu štěstí tím, že ji uvězní v manželství, které má tak malou naději být čímkoli víc, než jen pečlivě uváženým politickým krokem?

Otcův výraz ztvrdne a Artuš se bezděky zachvěje a na okamžik si je jistý, že to otec ví, musí to vědět, proč přesně se Artuš nechce ženit, protože jeho hlas je tak chladný, když znovu promluví.

„To nebyla otázka, Artuši. Spojenectví s lordem Ogdenem bude výhodné a pomůže nám posílit náš vliv za severní hranicí království. Je mi jedno, koho chceš mít v posteli, dokud si plníš všechny své povinnosti." Mluví pevně a přímo a Artušovi se skoro zastaví srdce. Takže jeho otec to ví, jak moc se Artuš vzdaluje od toho, kým by měl být. Nenávidí to, ale je ochotný to přehlédnout, dokud se to nikdy nikdo nedozví, dokud Artuš sklopí hlavu a bude dělat, co se mu řekne a Artuš –

„Je mi jedno, jestli jsi do toho kluka _zamilovaný_ nebo co." Otec si tlumeně odfrkne a trhne hlavou, na čele vrásku. „Klidně si ho měj," prohlásí, jako by na tom vůbec nezáleželo, jako by Merlin neměl být ničím víc než jen hloupým, bezvýznamným výstřelkem. „Ale očekávám, že budeš poslouchat, pro jeho dobro. I pro svoje."

Vůbec se nepokouší tu výhrůžku ve svých slovech skrýt a Artušovi se roztřesou kolena. Nemusí ani přemýšlet nad tím, co by se Merlinovi mohlo stát, kdyby se otec přece jen rozhodl, že Artušovy city nebude dál přehlížet. Už takhle je otec až překvapivě shovívavý a Artuš se neodváží pokusit se o další odpor, ze strachu o Merlinovo bezpečí.

Otec na něj jen zírá, beze slova a s kamenným výrazem, dokud Artuš pomalu nepřikývne, nesklopí hlavu a neopustí místnost.

xXx

Merlin vejde do jeho komnat bez klepání, stejně jako pokaždé, a stačí projít skoro celou místností, než si všimne, že není sám.

Artuš stojí u okna, pohled upřený ven, na království, které bude jednoho dne jeho. V mírném předklonu, dlaně zapřené o parapet, a ani se neohlédne, když Merlinovy kroky ustanou. Nemůže se ohlédnout, protože pak by Merlin okamžitě věděl, že se něco děje, hned by věděl, že něco není v pořádku, protože Artuš nedokáže udržet klidný dech a oči ho pálí, a Merlin se nesmí dozvědět, co se stalo, nikdy se nesmí dozvědět, co mu jeho otec řekl.

„Ah. Promiň," řekne Merlin tiše, jeho hlas zmatený. „Nevěděl jsem, že jsi tady. Neměl jsi být u krále?"

Artuš si přidušeně odfrkne, hrdlo sevřené, ale neodtrhne pohled od okna. Na nádvoří je plno lidí, teď uprostřed dne – sluhové a rytíři a obchodníci, pár pobíhajících dětí, ale nikdo z nich nezvedne hlavu, aby se rozhlédl po hradních oknech. Nikdo z nich, i když ho potkávají a dívají se na něj a mluví s ním, neví, že je Artuš sice miluje, je všechny, a chce jim sloužit, dělat všechno pro to, aby byli v bezpečí, ale nikdy nechtěl být jejich král. Nemají ani tušení, jak moc ho děsí pomyšlení na to, že nikdy nebude mít šanci být jen obyčejný, řadový rytíř, jak by si přál, protože v jeho budoucnosti je koruna a trůn a sebezapírání a osamělý život.

Artuš na okamžik pevně sevře víčka. Ramena mu klesnou a on stále mlčí, protože ví, že slova mu nepomohou.

„Artuši, jsi v pořádku?" ozve se za ním, a on si není jistý, jestli se mu to jen zdá, nebo jestli Merlin opravdu zní váhavě. Merlin udělá dva nebo tři pomalé kroky k němu, ale potom se zastaví a přešlápne na místě a Artuš ví, že Merlin prsty určitě nervózně svírá lem své haleny, a chce mu říct, ať toho nechá a místo toho ho vezme za ramena, ať ho obejme, protože Artuš nikoho jiného nemá, jen jeho.

Potom si tu myšlenku zakáže. „Nic mi není," prohlásí, a Merlin mu neuvěří, _nemůže_ mu uvěřit, ne s tím, jak chraplavý je jeho hlas.

Merlin se k němu přiblíží ještě víc, jeho tichá přítomnost hned za Artušovými zády, a Artuš mu chce říct _natáhni ruku, dotkni se mě_. Místo toho si jen dlouze povzdychne.

„Co ti král řekl? Co se děje?" ptá se Merlin tlumeně. Zmatený.

Artuš zavrtí hlavou. „Nechci o tom mluvit," řekne slabě.

„Artuši –" pokusí se Merlin trochu váhavě, jeho tón starostlivý, a on konečně natáhne ruku a položí mu dlaň na rameno. Jeho sevření je jemné, jen aby Artuš věděl, že tam je, že se na něj může spolehnout a Artuš se chce otočit a obejmout ho, přitisknout ho k sobě, zabořit mu obličej do ramene a říct mu, jak moc mu na něm záleží.

Říct mu, že by pro něj udělal cokoli – a jen představa toho, co všechno by byl pro Merlina ochotný udělat, zcela bez zaváhání, je k smrti děsivá – říct mu, co se děje a proč to Artuš dělá, ale pak by Merlin věděl, co ho pronásleduje po nocích a budí ho ze snů, věděl by, jak moc _špatný_ Artuš je, a to Artuš nikdy nemůže dopustit.

„Můžeš jít," řekne mu proto, a potom ještě jednou, a nepřestane upřeně zírat z okna, dokud ho nezačnou pálit oči, dokud Merlinova ruka nesklouzne z jeho ramene a mladík za sebou nezavře dveře.

xXx

„Proč jsi mi o tom neřekl?" zeptá se Merlin trochu ublíženě o nějakých deset nebo jedenáct hodin později, a Artuš nechápe, jak si mohl myslet, že se mu podaří utajit před ním své zasnoubení déle.

Vážně, jako by nevěděl, že Merlin je příliš zvědavý pro své vlastní dobro, a s těma ušima, co mu vlají po stranách hlavy, je prakticky nemožné, aby přeslechl, jak na chodbách všichni vedou dlouhé hovory na totéž téma.

Protože Artušovo zasnoubení je velká věc, důležitá pro celé království, dokonce až za hranice, z očividných důvodů, a jeho mělo napadnout, že na to dojde. A chce, opravdu si chce myslet, že Merlin vypadá tak zaraženě proto, že možná, někde ve skrytu duše, _nechce_ , aby se Artuš ženil, ale je dost realista na to, aby mu bylo jasné, že je to kvůli tomu, že s ním Merlin tráví tolik času, vlastně s ním mluvil ještě včera večer, těsně předtím, než šel spát, a Artuš se neobtěžoval cokoli mu říct.

„Protože se nechci ženit," zamumlá Artuš a dlouze si povzdychne. Nesnaží se ani předstírat cokoli jiného, protože Merlin umí až příliš dobře číst v jeho obličeji, a místo toho sklopí oči a prsty si pročísne vlasy.

Merlin se na něj tázavě podívá. „Nechceš?" zeptá se slabě.

Artuš neodpoví.

xXx

Morganin obrat ke zlu, její útok na Kamelot a obsazení hradu a její neprávoplatná korunovace královnou (A jak hloupé to celé bylo? Kdyby Morgana přišla za ním, na té správné straně, kdyby nechtěla ubližovat a měla v plánu vládnout Kamelotu s péčí a láskou, dal by jí Artuš korunu sám a ochotně a přenechal jí trůn.) jsou tak náhlé – zřejmě pro všechny kromě Merlina, který kupodivu vůbec nevypadá překvapeně – že se lidem okolo sotva dostane příležitosti nadechnout se.

Artuš si je jistý, že je to všechno kvůli tomu, že se k ní jejich otec nikdy nechoval jako k dceři, protože nikdy nepřiznal, že jsou stejné krve, a to jen znamená, že tajemství ničí lidi. Artuš si připadá jako zrádce, když cítí úlevu nad tím, že mají všichni příliš mnoho starostí na to, aby přemýšleli nad něčím tak nedůležitým, jako je svatba.

xXx

Artuš roky sledoval svého otce, díval se, jak osaměle a pevnou rukou vládne svému království, jak se snaží, aby se jeho lidé měli tak dobře, jak je to jen možné, jak se je pokouší chránit, někdy až přehnanými způsoby. A nikdy, ani v dětství, kdy nad věcmi ještě tolik nepřemýšlel (tenkrát, když byl ještě příliš malý na to, aby věděl, kolik toho bude muset pro své království obětovat), si nedovedl představit, že by to měl někdy dělat on sám.

Teď je králem a je to mnohem těžší, než si kdy myslel. Být zodpovědný za celé království je tak těžké, tak strašně unavující, tak osamělé. Je to jako obrovské břímě, a kdyby nebylo Merlina, nikdy by to nezvládl.

Merlin je vždycky po jeho boku, vždycky jenom na krok daleko, aby poradil nebo povzbudil, aby dodal odvahu pokaždé, když si Artuš myslí, že už nemůže pokračovat dál. Vždycky s tou neochvějnou loajalitou, s neuvěřitelnou důvěrou v Artušovy schopnosti, v to, že Artuš vždycky udělá, co je správné, a že bude spravedlivý. A Artuš se na něj nemůže přestat dívat, alespoň potají, když je Merlin zaměstnaný něčím jiným, nemůže na něj přestat myslet, nemůže ho přestat _chtít_ , přestože je ženatý (a miluje Guinevere, opravdu ji miluje, přestože ne tak moc a ne takovým způsobem, jakým by měl – jakým vždycky _doufal_ ).

A tak se dívá a chce a touží a snaží se to v sobě zadusit, a přitom předstírá, že je jeho manželství s Guinevere přesně takové, jaké by mělo být, že je zcela normální, pokud už ne šťastné.

Někdy to je snazší než jindy.

Nejhorší jsou noci.

V noci, v jeho starých komnatách, v jejich manželské posteli, po každém dalším příliš dlouhém dni. Tma všude okolo a Guinevere po jeho boku, a to, jak ji musí uspokojit prsty nebo ústy, protože nemůže – ať se snaží jakkoli – nemůže ji milovat tak, jak by měl, aniž by si přitom představoval někoho jiného, Merlinovy boky pod jeho dlaněmi, hubené a trochu hranaté, bez jakéhokoli náznaku ženských křivek, téměř alabastrově bílé, a přesto tak zakázaně, nepopiratelně mužské…

Jak se jí potom nemůže přestat omlouvat, pohled odvrácený, protože ví, že kdyby v tu chvíli viděla jeho tvář, pochopila by, že to není ona, na koho myslí, když se snaží chovat se jako manžel, jak neví, co jí říct, zatímco přemýšlí, jak dlouho to ještě bude trvat, než si lidé začnou na chodbách hradu šeptat o tom, že královna musí být určitě neplodná, nebo že ji král nechce, jak dlouho ještě, než Guinevere pochopí, že ji sice miluje, ale přesto ji nedokáže milovat se vším všudy.

„To je v pořádku," řekne mu Guinevere jednou tichounce, pozdě v noci. Artuš leží na boku, zády k ní, dech klidný, a Guinevere si nejspíš musí myslet, že už usnul, protože mu prsty pročísne vlasy, jako by ho chtěla ukonejšit. „To je v pořádku," zamumlá Guinevere znovu a její hlas je slabý a trochu zastřený a zní, jako by se s ním loučila.

xXx

„Je mi to líto."

Merlin nemluví nahlas, jen dost na to, aby ho Artuš slyšel, a Artuš přesně ví, o čem mluví.

Na okamžik chce říct _nech toho, Merline_ a _nic nevíš_ , ale nemůže, protože to, že ho Guinevere opustila, bolí, samozřejmě, ale zároveň je to úleva. A ano, Artuš ví, jak příšerné to je, ale byla to skoro úleva, když se ho Guinevere rozhodla požádat, aby své manželství ukončili. A Artuš nebyl překvapený – zraněný, to ano, zklamaný a nešťastný, ale ani na okamžik překvapený, protože nakonec to přece byla jeho vina, to on jí nedokázal dát všechno, co potřebovala – když mu Guinevere se slzami v očích a omluvami na rtech přišla říct, že chce opustit Kamelot, že chce začít nový život někde jinde, s Lancelotem. Její hlas byl jemný a omluvný, z ničeho ho neobvinila, ani nenaznačila, ne nahlas, že ho odhalila, že pochopila, proč s ní Artuš nemůže být. Ale v jejích očích to bylo, to, že ví, že mu rozumí.

Artuš sám sebe nenávidí za to, že k ní ani v tento okamžik nedokázal být upřímný. Možná to svědčí o tom, jaký je ve skutečnosti zbabělec, ale v tu chvíli jí byl tak vděčný za to mlčení, protože to nechtěl slyšet nahlas. Jak moc je s ním něco špatně, tak moc, že připravil svoji zemi o tu nejlepší královnu, protože ji nedokázal milovat. Ale bez Guinevere se nebude muset tolik přetvařovat, ne v noci, ve vlastní posteli, nebude jí už ubližovat, když ji přestane držet ve svazku, který by jí nikdy nepřinesl všechno, co by si zasloužila.

Artuš jen přikývne, zády k Merlinovi. „Samozřejmě," souhlasí tiše, protože se dalo čekat, že mu Merlin přijde vyjádřit svoji soustrast. Merlina vždycky zajímalo jeho štěstí mnohem víc než to, jestli jeho oblečení není příliš pokrčené pro královskou večeři. Nikdy nebyl typický sluha.

Na okamžik mu chce všechno říct. Jak za rozpad jejich manželství nemůže Guinevere, jak je to všechno jenom jeho vina, jak by všechno mohlo být jinak, kdyby jen nebyl takový, jaký je, kdyby dokázal překonat sám sebe a být skutečným králem – skutečným mužem. Pomalu se otočí, ale nedokáže najít ta správná slova. A tak mlčí, ramena nahrbená pod Merlinovým pohledem, stejně, jako se mlčky díval, když Guinevere odcházela z jejich společných komnat, stejně, jako ji o dva dny později sledoval odjíždět z Kamelotu.

„Artuši," začne Merlin jemně a v obličeji je bledý. Párkrát naprázdno otevře pusu, a Artuš může jen hádat, jestli ho chce utěšit nebo povzbudit, protože nakonec nic neřekne. Jen polkne a pevně sevře rty, zkamenělý na místě, a Artuš pokývá hlavou.

Jistě, Merlin je přesvědčený o tom, že Artuš právě přišel o svoji největší lásku. Co by mu mohl říct, aby ho utěšil? Nebo povzbudil?

„Mrzí mě, že je Gwen pryč. Opravdu," řekne Merlin a zdá se, že to je to jediné, co ze sebe dostane. Ale potom znovu promluví, po chvíli, která působí jako několik dlouhých, nekonečných minut, a jeho hlas je zvláštní. „Měl jsi někdy tajemství?" zeptá se tichounce a Artušovi se téměř zastaví srdce. „Něco, o čem jsi nemohl mluvit, něco, o čem jsi mlčel tak dlouho, že jsi už ani nevěděl, jak to vlastně říct nahlas?"

Artuš uhne pohledem, prsty stočené do dlaní a nehty zaryté do kůže, rozechvělý myšlenkou, že Merlin přesně ví, co naznačuje.

„Ne, Merline," zašeptá slabě a napadne ho, jestli by kdy vůbec dokázal spočítat, kolika lidem vlastně lže.

xXx

Ano, jistě to pochopil, ví přesně, co mu Artuš zatajil, proč Guinevere odešla, říká si Artuš o několik dní později, když Merlin vejde do jeho komnat, v podvečer, s bledým obličejem a třesoucíma se rukama.

„Potřebuju s tebou mluvit," řekne tiše a nespouští z něj pohled. Paže má spuštěné podél těla a Artuš na okamžik téměř přestane dýchat, hrdlo sevřené.

A pak Merlin zamumlá, že má magii, jeho tón skoro omluvný. Oči se mu lesknou slzami a v dlani má malý plamínek, rudý a zlatý a Artuš bezděky natáhne ruku k němu, a ten ohníček, tak drobný, že ho Merlin bezpečně ukryje do dlaně, hřeje, ale nepálí, ani když se ho Artuš dotkne.

Merlin má magii, musel ji mít vždycky, celou tu dobu, co se znají, a Artuš to jenom nikdy neviděl. Nikdy si toho nevšiml, toho, že i Merlin se musí skrývat před celým světem, že ani Merlin nemůže být svobodně tím, kým je.

„Chtěl jsem ti to říct už dávno," zašeptá Merlin a jedna slza mu sklouzne po tváři. „Nikdy bych ti neublížil."

A Artuš se přidušeně zasměje, protože ta představa, že by mu Merlin mohl chtít ublížit, po všech těch letech, je směšná. „Já vím," řekne mu proto a palcem mu tu hloupou slzu setře – Merlinova kůže je hebká a teplá a Artuš, ke svému vlastnímu studu, nechce nic jiného než dotýkat se ho mnohem víc – než Merlina pevně sevře v náruči. Obličej mu zaboří do vlasů a pevně stiskne víčka, a přestože sám sobě nedovolí držet ho déle než pár chvil, ví, že jen o vteřinu déle, a nikdy už by ho nenechal jít. Merlinovo tělo v jeho pažích, Merlinovy prsty zamotané a téměř křečovitě sevřené ve spodním lemu jeho haleny, Merlinova vůně všude okolo něj… Artuš polkne a pustí ho.

Když Merlin o několik minut později odejde, s mírným úsměvem a krokem mnohem lehčím než kdykoli předtím a bez jakéhokoli náznaku neobratnosti nebo nešikovnosti, říká si Artuš, jestli je pravda skutečně tak povznášející.

xXx

Artuš zruší zákaz magie ve svém království hned, jak se mu podaří napsat dost rozumně znějící návrh nového zákona, a sám sobě slíbí, že dokud bude naživu, Merlin nikdy nebude muset nic skrývat.

xXx

Merlin, v dlouhém tmavomodrém hábitu dvorního čaroděje, se zády opírá o čelo Artušovy postele. O něco starší, možná klidnější, ve tváři mírný úsměv, a Artuš si nemůže pomoct, a chce se zvednout z parapetu, na kterém sedí, a jít se posadit vedle něj, protože Merlin v jeho posteli, za zády jeho polštář, je něco, co si Artuš tolikrát pokoušel nepředstavovat.

„Je mi líto, že to trvalo tak dlouho," řekne místo toho a má tím na mysli ty roky, během kterých mohl Merlin používat magii jen tiše a potají, všechny ty popravy, které musel vidět, než Artuš pochopil dost na to, aby konečně zrušil zákon, který ublížil tolika lidem.

Merlin si jen odfrkne, protože to není poprvé, co se Artuš omlouvá, nejspíš ani naposledy, ale potom mu klesnou ramena. Jeho výraz se změní z pobavení na něco mnohem méně veselého, a Artuš se zamračí.

„Co se děje?"

Merlin pokrčí rameny. Krátce se rozhlédne po jeho komnatách, než se pohledem znovu vrátí k Artušovi. „Někdy si myslím, že mě matka poslala do Kamelotu proto, že měla strach," oznámí tlumeně.

Artuš zmateně potřese hlavou. „Z čeho?"

Merlin se pousměje. „Uměl jsem pohybovat předměty, aniž bych se jich dotkl, ještě dřív, než jsem se naučil chodit nebo mluvit," řekne měkce. „Celé roky mě musela schovávat, když se ve vsi objevil někdo cizí, protože kdyby někdo zjistil, co dokážu…" Merlin uhne očima. Beze slova mávne rukou a na špičce prstu, stvořený z čiré magie, se mu objeví rudý motýl. „Myslím, že se mě bála. Že se bála toho, co bych mohl udělat, kdyby tam nebyl někdo, kdo by na mě dohlédl."

Artuš se narovná a v tu chvíli nechce nic jiného, než jít si sednout za ním, posadit se vedle Merlina a vzít ho za ruce, vysvětlit mu, jak moc důležitý je pro lidi okolo sebe. Pro Artuše.

„Merline, tvoje matka tě miluje."

„Já vím," zamumlá Merlin. „Jen… Můžeš někoho milovat a přitom mít strach, co udělá."

Artuš zatěká pohledem mezi jeho očima, a potom se rozhlédne kolem sebe. V jeho komnatách kromě toho rudého motýla poletuje ještě asi dalších dvacet, možná třicet, ve všech možných barvách. Jeden z těch nejkrásnějších, modrých, mu sedne na nos, lehounký, když složí křídla, a Artuš si nedovede představit, jak by někdo, kdo dokáže vytvořit něco tak nádherného, kdy vůbec mohl udělat něco zlého. Ale viděl už Merlina v boji, v těch posledních měsících, viděl ho stát uprostřed bitevního pole, mocného a děsivého, s rukama před sebou a očima zlatýma, a pak ho viděl, když bylo po všem, když se vrátil do stanu, kolena roztřesená, tak lidský, když se zhroutil v slzách, dokud si ho Artuš nepřitiskl na prsa, obličej zabořený v jeho vlasech, když mu šeptal, že to bude zase v pořádku. Viděl, co Merlin dokáže udělat, když pro to má dostatečný důvod, ví, že by Merlin mohl srovnat se zemí cokoli, pokud by si to přál.

Přesto se ho ale nedokázal bát, ani když Merlin stál uprostřed zakrvácených rytířů, s rozcuchanými vlasy a ve vlajícím plášti.

A potom si vzpomene, jak moc se celý život bál svého otce, jak moc se bál Morgany, než ji Merlin porazil, v té poslední bitvě. Jak moc se pořád ještě bojí, jak by asi zareagoval Merlin, kdyby se někdy dozvěděl o jeho citech.

Artuš polkne a pomalu souhlasně přikývne.

Merlin se starostlivě zamračí. „Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se a přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji. Je to skoro, jako by se ho dotýkal. „Vypadáš unaveně."

Artuš sklopí oči. V hlavě má zmatek, z toho všeho, co se dnes stalo, ze všeho, co si musel vyslechnout během ranní schůzky se všemi těmi starými rádci. A Merlin má pravdu, protože _je_ unavený, strašně moc unavený. Unavený tím věčným skrýváním a předstíráním, tím, jak si musí hlídat každé slovo.

„Mluvil jsem dneska s Geoffreyem," zamumlá, prsty zaryté do hrany parapetu, tak pevně, že to skoro bolí. Ale pokračuje, protože to ze sebe potřebuje konečně dostat. „Rada chce, abych se oženil. Abych dal Kamelotu dědice."

„To je…" Merlin zaváhá, protože si zřejmě není jistý, jak takové oznámení přijmout. Nervózně se kousne do rtu. „Uděláš to? Oženíš se?" zeptá se slabě a jeho hlas zní zvláštně. Vyvedený z míry.

Artuš pokrčí rameny a jen sotva odolá touze obrátit se k němu na chvíli zády a zahledět se z okna, jen aby si srovnal myšlenky, aby se uklidnil, aby alespoň působil vyrovnaně, jako správný král. „Vždycky jsem věřil, že se ožením z lásky. Ale…" Hořce si odfrkne. „Guinevere byla jediná žena, kterou jsem kdy miloval."

Merlin se pomalu pousměje, ale nepůsobí to ani pobaveně, ani vesele. Artuš nedokáže popsat jeho výraz, ale hrdlo se mu sevře.

„Možná by se našla nějaká princezna, se kterou by sis rozuměl. Ve které bys našel zalíbení."

Artuš na něj pár vteřin jen zírá, než polkne. Krátce přikývne, sám pro sebe, rozhodnutý být konečně k někomu upřímný, protože už je na čase, dávno už bylo na čase. Protože tohle je _Merlin_ , který měl pro Artuše vždycky pochopení. „Ne, Merline," řekne tiše, protože pokud to nemůže říct Merlinovi, pak komu? Pokud ho nepochopí Merlin, nepochopí ho nikdo a Artuš prožil tak dlouhou dobu skrýváním, téměř celý život. Už nechce lhát, ne jemu. „Guinevere byla jediná _žena_ , kterou jsem kdy miloval."

„Myslíš tím –"

Artuš trhaně přikývne, protože byli jiní, které miloval, nebo si alespoň myslel, že by je mohl milovat, časem. Jen to nebyly ženy.

Uhne pohledem a snaží se ignorovat tu horkost, co cítí ve tvářích, a náhlou paniku, protože proč to vlastně říkal? Celkem snadno mohl říct něco neurčitého, jako pokaždé, po celé ty roky, něco o tom, jak má pořád ještě zlomené srdce, nebo jak nikoho nebude nikdy moci milovat tolik, jako svůj lid. Co když ho Merlin nepochopí, co když si o něm bude myslet, že je slabý nebo že je s ním něco v nepořádku, co když bude naštvaný nebo znechucený nebo se mu bude smát, co když – a Artuš se skoro zachvěje nad tou představou, nejhorší ze všech – co když _odejde_?

Artuš upře oči na podlahu a ruce se mu chvějí, protože co když Merlin odejde, aby mu nemusel být nablízku, teď když zná pravdu?

Potřese hlavou. Ne, to jistě ne, ne Merlin. Vždyť kdo jiný by ho mohl pochopit, pokud ne právě Merlin? Merlin, který byl vždycky po jeho boku, který ho chránil a viděl ho i v jeho nejhorších okamžicích, a přesto ho nikdy neopustil? Merlin, který jediný se snad alespoň _pokusí_ mu porozumět, protože takový prostě je, vždy chápavý a odvážný a šlechetný a se srdcem na dlani, Merlin, který dobře ví, jak těžké a unavující je muset přede všemi tajit, kým je, a každým okamžikem se bát prozrazení a nepochopení, odmítnutí i od těch, kteří jsou mu nejblíže?

Jenže Merlin pořád nic neříká a jen na něj beze slova zírá, oči rozšířené ohromením a prsty jedné ruky pevně zatnuté do Artušovy přikrývky, když se Artuš odhodlá zvednout pohled k jeho tváři.

„Neměl jsem ti to říkat," zamumlá, hrdlo sevřené, a nemůže se pořádně nadechnout, protože prosím, jen ne Merlin, _prosím_ –

„Ne, to…" promluví Merlin konečně a jeho hlas je tichý a podivně naléhavý. Nepřestává na něj zírat. „To je v pořádku. Jenom mě nikdy nenapadlo…" Jeho věta vyzní do ztracena, ale Artuš si dokáže lehko domyslet, co tím bylo myšleno.

Merlin zamrká a zavrtí hlavou, jako by se pokoušel soustředit se. „Takže asi není moc velká šance, že bys byl šťastný s někým, koho ti vybere Rada."

Artuš neodpoví.

Ale Merlin ještě neodešel, ani se netváří nijak znechuceně. Vypadá jen zmatený, možná ohromený, oči pořád ještě rozšířené, ale neodchází, a tak se Artuš konečně zvedne z toho hloupého parapetu, pevným krokem překoná těch několik metrů mezi nimi a se svěšenými rameny si sedne na postel.

Merlin se neodtáhne. Naopak si sedne na paty a po kolenou se k němu přiblíží. „Artuši?" osloví ho jemně a položí mu dlaň na rameno. Jeho dotek je opatrný a Artuš musí vzhlédnout, aby se mu mohl podívat do tváře.

„Já…" Merlin se mírně usměje. „Rád bych něco udělal, ale nejsem si jistý, jestli to chceš, takže pokud ne, stačí to jenom říct, a už o tom nikdy nebudeme muset mluvit, dobře?"

Artuš se roztřeseně nadechne, ale nestihne říct ani slovo, protože Merlin se nad ním skloní a trochu váhavě ho políbí. Jen krátký, lehký dotek rtů, jako by očekával, že ho Artuš odmítne nebo ho rovnou odstrčí, a pak se zase odtáhne a mlčky, ústa pootevřená, se na něj nepřestává dívat, a Artuš k němu vzhlíží, hrdlo sevřené a dech zrychlený, a nemůže tomu uvěřit.

Merlin ho políbil. Merlin ho chce, stejně jako chce on Merlina, celou tu dobu? Po všech těch letech, kdy jen toužil a snil a nenáviděl se, a Merlin teď sedí vedle něj a tázavě se na něj dívá, jeho rty hebké, a Artuš zamrká, aby zaplašil slzy.

„Artuši?" zašeptá Merlin tázavě a Artuš ví, že to znamená _jsi v pořádku?_ , ale neodpoví. Místo toho zvedne ruku a rozechvěle se špičkami prstů dotkne Merlinovy tváře. Jeho kůže hřeje a je jemná, jen s tím nejlehčím náznakem vousů, a už tohle je tak jasný důkaz toho, že je Merlin muž, ani ne chlapec, kterým býval, když se poprvé objevil, ale _muž_ , a Artuš nemůže popadnout dech, protože nikoho nikdy nechtěl víc, než právě Merlina.

„Nikdy jsem ještě –" dostane ze sebe slabě a hlas se mu láme, „nikdy předtím jsem –"

„Já vím. To je v pořádku." Merlin přikývne a oči mu září. Jeho rty jsou plné pod Artušovými prsty, a on se nad ním znovu skloní, aby ho políbil, a Artuš zasténá a oplatí mu polibek, prsty zaryté do jeho ramen.

Zbavit se oblečení je snadné a Artuš nemůže odtrhnout prsty z Merlinovy kůže, když se jí konečně může dotýkat, nemůže odtrhnout rty od každého nového místečka, protože Merlinova kůže je teplá a hladká a chutná trochu slaně a Merlin zní tak _dobře_ , když se ho Artuš dotýká, a když Merlin trochu váhavě sklouzne dlaněmi mezi jeho nohy, Artuš s dlouhým, roztřeseným výdechem rozevře stehna a přijme Merlina do sebe, nejdříve jeho prsty, nadšené a citlivé, a pak _jeho_ , obemkne mu nohy kolem boků a musí se kousat do rtu, aby nevzlykal nahlas, protože je to tak správné, on a _Merlin_ , on a Merlin _takhle_ , Merlin – vlasy rozcuchané a rty pootevřené a zrudlé polibky a oči plné úžasu – nad ním, Merlin uvnitř jeho těla, jemný a opatrný a jakoby k němu patřil.

xXx

Za oknem je tma, do rána zbývá sotva pár hodin, a Artušovi se nechce spát.

Jen leží, ve své pohodlné posteli, oči zavřené. Hlavu má položenou na Merlinově hrudi, jednu nohu přehozenou přes jeho boky, a nedokáže se ubránit mírnému úsměvu, když poslouchá, jak Merlinovo srdce pravidelně buší přímo pod jeho uchem, vyrovnaně a silně.

„V pořádku?" zeptá se ho Merlin tiše a prsty mu vklouzne do vlasů.

 _Ano_ , chce říct Artuš, _nikdy mi nebylo lépe_ , ale je to ještě tak čerstvé, tak nové, a on se neodváží. Místo toho jenom na okamžik zvedne hlavu, dost na to, aby mohl Merlina lehce políbit přímo doprostřed hrudníku, a zase se uloží zpátky. „Hmm," zamručí.

Merlin se přidušeně zasměje a nepřestává hladit jeho vlasy, jako by se taky nemohl nabažit jeho přítomnosti. Jeho blízkosti.

Ani jeden z nich nemluví, dlouhé minuty, než se Artuš znovu odhodlá ke slovu.

„Možná se nemusím ženit, abych dal Kamelotu dědice," řekne a napadne ho, že je to možná úplně předčasné. Možná ho Merlin nechce navždy, možná s Artušem nestojí o nic víc než o tuhle jednu noc. Neřekl přece ani slovo o tom, že pro něj Artuš něco znamená, neřekl, že k němu něco cítí.

Neřekl, ale líbal ho, držel ho, jako by ho už nikdy nechtěl pustit, a Artuš se donutí pokračovat.

„Možná bych mohl vybrat syna nějakého lorda, někoho loajálního a z dost dobré rodiny, aby ho schválila Rada, a přivést ho sem jako dědice."

Merlinovy prsty v jeho vlasech ztuhnou překvapením, ale když Merlin promluví, jeho hlas je klidný. „Vychovat z něj budoucího krále?"

Artuš dlouze vydechne. „Ano."

xXx

Artuš měl vědět, že ho jeho muži respektují příliš na to, aby měli nějaké komentáře k jeho vztahu s Merlinem.

Tedy, komentáře mají, samozřejmě, a Artušovi se hrůzou roztřesou ruce, když ho jeho rytíři poprvé přistihnou v polibku s Merlinem (a upřímně, byla to čistě Merlinova vina, za to, jak perfektně vypadal, když byl rozcuchaný, a Artuš prostě nemohl počkat, až budou o samotě v jeho komnatách), jen to nejsou komentáře, které by očekával.

Leon mu oznámí, že na tom nikomu z nich nezáleží. Percival si odfrkne a pohodí hlavou, než se ho zcela vážně zeptá, jestli to mělo být tajemství. Gwaine mu pogratuluje k tak výbornému úlovku, jako je Merlin, a pak zvedne obočí způsobem, který může znamenat pouze jedno.

Tady Artuš celou sešlost utne a odejde, ve tvářích ruměnec.

xXx

Nad městem se smráká, a Artuš stojí na cimbuří severní věže a dívá se do dálky.

Vzduch je teplý, teď uprostřed léta, a to ticho tady nahoře je uklidňující. Dost daleko od lidí na nádvoří nebo ve městě, na chvíli sám, na pár minut bez povinností.

Nikdy bez zodpovědnosti.

Kousek za ním se ozve vrznutí dveří a tlumené kroky a Artuš se neotáčí, protože přesně ví, kdo to je.

Merlin ho zezadu obejme, ruce složené na Artušově břiše a bradu na jeho rameni, a Artuš se v jeho pažích uvolní. Opře se o něj, protože ví, že Merlin ho udrží, přitiskne se k němu a bezděky se usměje.

„Miluju tě," řekne bez přemýšlení a překryje Merlinovy ruce svýma.

Merlin mu zaboří obličej do vlasů a usměje se, ale mlčí, protože není potřeba, aby to říkal taky. Nikdy nebude muset, protože jeho skutky mluví dost hlasitě, a cokoli, co Merlin dělá – cokoli, co kdy udělal – svědčí o tom, jak moc Artuše miluje. Od samého začátku a každým okamžikem.

„Jsi tichý," poznamená Merlin jemně a vezme ho za ramena, aby ho mohl otočit a podívat se mu do tváře.

Artuš se poddá jeho rukám, jako pokaždé. Merlin na něj starostlivě zírá, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu, a Artuš uhne pohledem, ale pomalu přikývne a dlouze vydechne, protože tohle je Merlin. Merlin, který nikdy nikoho nesoudí a vždycky se snaží být druhým nápomocný. Merlin, který s ním jel do každé bitvy, i když nemusel – i když mu to Artuš vysloveně _zakazoval_ – neozbrojený a bez brnění a bez výcviku, který riskoval smrt každým dnem, který strávil v Kamelotu, který si vždycky stěžoval, že je Artuš fracek, ale stejně ho nikdy neopustil. Merlin, který mu zachraňoval život, celé roky, pořád dokola, a byl mu rádcem a přítelem a milencem a věděl o něm víc, než všichni ostatní, a stejně zůstal.

Znovu se mu podívá do očí.

„Nikdy jsem nechtěl být král."


End file.
